


Certainty

by Cali_se



Series: Boosh Shorts [6]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV), The Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: It wasn't a dream.





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> Second of my Boosh trio, written for my Drabble123 challenge chart during 2008/9. I promised to continue the tale started in 'Space', so here it is. Usual RPS disclaimers apply! 
> 
> Next part: [Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257350.htmlcutid1)

Noel's mobile rings, suddenly breaking through the silence. Hopeful, scared, he grabs it, cutting the melody short mid bar.

"Julian?"

"Hi."

"Where are you?"

"I'm... outside."

"Out-?"

"Yeah. Do you think I could... come inside? Possibly?"

Noel opens the door, and despair is banished as they kiss, open-mouthed, desperate, throwing phones on the floor and themselves on each other.

"Sorry," Julian murmurs, his voice low and tremulous. "Fuck..."

"Do you want me?" Noel whispers.

Their eyes meet, and in the silence a promise is made.

_Yes._

Noel smiles, and presses a soft kiss against Julian's waiting lips.

_You've got me._


End file.
